Choco Vanilla
by Ai Minkyoo Chan
Summary: Drabble! Kuroko tak dapat menghilangkan rasa manis dari bibirnya. ia menjilat bibirnya hampir setiap 5 menit sekali. ya! ia harus meminta pertanggung jawaban dari seseorang. kekasihnya Akashi yang membuatnya seperti ini. RnR plisss


Disclaimer : Todatoshi Fujimaki

Author : Ai Chan (Minkyoo chan)

Pairing : Absolutely AkaKuro!

**Drabble, Shonen Ai, Fluff , EYD hancur, Typo's bertebaran, OOC.**

**Warning inside!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

**Choco Vanilla**

Pemuda bersurai baby blue merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur besar miliknya. Handuk kecil masih melingkari lehernya. Rambutnya masih terlihat basah.

Baju bagian atasnyapun terlihat sedikit basah akibat butiran butiran air yang menetes dari rambutnya.

Sesekali ia menjilat bibir tipisnya, seperti ada rasa yang tertinggal disana. Iapun menakup kedua pipinya yang memanas. Dadanya sedikit sesak, ia menginginkan rasa 'itu' rasa yang dapat menandingi _vanilla milk shake_ favoritnya.

Kini wajahnya memerah. Tak tahan dengan sensasi tersebut, ini seperti candu baginya. Ia ingin, ingin dan menginginkan sesuatu 'itu' yang dapat memuaskannya sekarang.

Sekali lagi ia menjilat bibirnya. Kuroko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencoba menghapus semua rasa 'itu'. Sayangnya ia tak bisa. Berniat untuk keluar dan mencari sesuatu 'itu'.

Tapi...

'JDARRR!' terdengar suara badai dari balik jendela kamarnya.

"Hahhh~" Kuroko menghela nafas pelan.

Ini semua salahnya, ya salahkan semuanya pada kekasih berambut merah yang memiliki iris heterocrome dan menganggap dirinya sebagai sang emperor. Sekali lagi ini salahnya membuat Kuroko tak dapat menghilangkan sensasi ini dari bibirnya.

Begitu manis, begitu lembut. Sensasi yang membuat pipinya memanas dan menjilati bibirnya setiap lima menit sekali.

Akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban dari kekasihnya.

Tangan Kuroko meraba sisi sisi pada tempat tidurnya. Di ambilnya handphone biru muda itu. Iris sapphire bluenya menjelajahi setiap kontak, mencari nama orang itu dan segera meminta pertanggung jawaban pada orang itu.

Dilihatnya satu nama dalam kontaknya. 'Akashi Sejuuro' dan segera menekan tombol call pada handphonenya.

'Tuttt tutt tuttt'

Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika suara sambungan berbunyi. Ia tak tahu apakah hal ini patut ia lakukan. Meminta pertanggung jawaban pada kekasihnya.

"**Moshi moshi"**

"Moshi moshi Akashi-kun"

"**Ya? Ada apa tetsuya?"**

"Anu –"

"**Ya?"**

"Itu –" Kuroko menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"**Bicara yang jelas Tetsuya"**

"Itu Akashi-kun, kau ingat makanan yang kau berika padaku tadi sore?"

"**Kenapa hem? Kau menginginkannya lagi?"** Akashi menyeringgai.

"Tidak"

"**Kau lucu sekali Tetsuya"**

"Siapa yang lucu?" wajah Kuroko semakin memanas. Ia memegangi kedua pipinya yang sudah semerah tomat rebus.

"**Apa kau sudah makan Tetsuya?"** Akashi berbasa basi.

"Ayolah, Akashi-kun. Jangan keluar dari topik"

"**Memang apa topik yang kita bicarakan hem?"**

"Aku mau kau bertanggung jawab Akashi-kun!" Kuroko sedikit menaikkan nadanya.

"**Tentu aku mau, coklat vanilla bukan?"**

"Un, aku minta sepuluh!" Kuroko berteriak girang.

"**Tentu kau bisa mendapatkannya lebih Tetsuya, tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau akan tau syaratnya ketika kau menerima coklat vanillamu itu"**

Kuroko berfikir sejenak. Syarat? Syarat dari Akashi Seijuuro akan berbeda dari syarat kebanyakan orang normal. Akankah ia mau menerima syarat itu? Hanya untuk sebuat coklat vanilla yang meracuni bibirnya?

"**Bagaimana?"**

Berfikirrrr, berfikirrr, ayo berfikirrr. Tidak, Kuroko tak dapat berfikir jernih lagi. Sekarang hal yang begitu ia inginkan adalah coklat vanilla itu, dan yang dapat mengabulkannya hanyalah kekasih merahnya.

"Hai, aku terima syaratmu Akashi-kun"

'Hahh~ Apa ini jalan yang benar?' Kuroko membatin.

"**Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat malam Tetsuya. Besok kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan"** Akashi menyeringgai.

Suaranya terasa mencekam di telinga Kuroko. Nampaknya ia sudah melakukan keasalahan.

Bersiaplah Kuroko.

.

.

.

"Oy Tetsu, bangun!" terdengar suara bass dari sang gangguro. Ia menepuk nepuk pelan punggung Kuroko, pasalnya Kuroko sudah tertidur sejak jam pertama hingga jam istirahat tiba.

"Emm" Kuroko yang nampak masih mengantuk mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kau belum tidur Tetsu?"

"Ya, semalam aku susah tidur Aomine-kun"

'Karena syarat dari Akashi-kun' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kuroko menegakkan kepalanya. Rasa ini masih ada. Ia memegang bibir tipisnya sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Oy Tetsu, kau membayangkan apa? Jangan jangan –" Aomine merasa heran melihat Kuroko yang memegang bibirnya secara sensual. Bagi orang yang tidak tahu menahu pasti akan berfikir bahwa ia sedang berimajinasi liar.

"Tidak Aomine-kun. Jangan berfikiran macam macam"

'Hahh~' sampai kapan ia akan kecanduan seperti ini. Ini semua salah Akashi.

'Set' Kuroko berencana akan melanjutkan tidurnya ketika tiba tiba seseorang menarik lengan kanannya.

"Akashi-kun" matanya sedikit membelalak melihat orang yang tengah menariknya saat ini.

"Halo, Tetsuya" sapanya ringan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya mengantarkan pesanan kekasihku" jawabnya, yang ia maksut mengantarkan adalah meminta. Lebih tepatnya meminta persyaratan yang telah disetujui oleh Kuroko kemarin.

'Set' Akashi menarik lengan Kuroko, membawanya keluar kelas.

"Kita mau kemana Akashi-kun?" jika boleh jujur, Kuroko merasa ketakutan saat ini. Tak tahu apa yang akan Akashi lakukan padanya setelah ini.

"Kita ke atap"

"Hah" Kuroko hanya pasrah lengannya diitarik oleh Akashi dan membawanya kemanapun yang diinginkan pemuda bersurai merah itu.

.

.

'Buk' kini Koroko terpojok, ia dihimpit antara tembok dan Akasshi yang berada di depannya dan tangan kiri Akashi yang mengunci pergerakan Kuroko.

"Aku membawakan pesananmu sayang" mata heterocromenya memandang intens iris biru langit Kuroko.

"Lalu?"

"Aku meminta bayarannya Tet-su-ya"

Akashi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Kuroko yang pasrah kini hanya memejamkan kedua kelopaknya.

Akashi mendaratkan kecupan kecupan ringan pada bibir Kuroko. Dalam setiap kecupannya ia menghitung berapa banyak ciuman yang ia berikan pada Kuroko.

Perlakuan Akashi membuat pipi Kuroko memanas bak kepiring rebus.

"15 Tetsuya" Akashi bergumam

"Eh?"

"Ini" Akashi memberikan sekotak berukuran sedang.

"Apa ini?"

"Coklat vanillamu, terdapat 42 coklat dan aku meminta bayaran satu coklat satu ciuman" Bibir Akashi menyeringgai

"Tapi –"

"Tidak ada penolakan, 15 kecupan ringan tadi sebagai pembuka Tetsuya"

Akashi semakin mendekatkan bibirnya lagi pada bibir tipis Kuroko.

"Sekarang bersipalah" ia membingkai kedua telapak tanganya pada kedua pipi Kuroko dan menciumnya. Meminta bayaran yang tersisa dari Kuroko.

Ya... tersisa 28 ciuman lagi.

Poor Tetsuya

.

.

-Owari- .

END

Hahhh~ akhirnya jadi juga drabble Ai chan. Gomen nee kalau kurang memuaskan. Ide yang pasaran. Maaf kalau semisal ada persamaan cerita karena Ai chan sadar ide yang absurd dan pasaran ini.

The last i say. Mohon REVIEW MINNA! Beri kritik saran flame all arrghh whatever.

Ai chan undur diri *Tebar Kaos kaki Aomine* #Boft


End file.
